monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Everett Jasmer
Everett Jasmer is the original owner and driver of USA-1. He used to own Off-Road Specialties, and was a former drag racer. He became friends with Bob Chandler at a local mud bog. Everett pulled Bigfoot out of the mud with USA-1, he is currently seeking out anyone with photos or video of the event. Early in his monster truck career he sported an engineer/conductors hat, but would later adopt the cowboy hat permanently. At the inaugural hall of fame he dug out the engineer hat to appease die hard fans. He was a very skilled mechanic as he owned his own performance shop. He would sell the rights to the shop in the mid 90's in an attempt to focus on his monster truck program and its revival attempts. Everett owned several other vehicles over the years including drag racing cars and 4x4s One of Everett's favorite vehicles is the Corvette. His daily deliver truck for the shop was featured several times as "Silver Bullet" in Take This Job and Shove It, and has gained a small following in recent years because of movie fans and magazine archives featuring the truck. He had a somewhat rebellious attitude as stated in a feature put on by TNT on Tuff Trax. For many years he would come to interviews and sponsorship meetings in non formal/professional clothing, normally being a denim outfit or his team apparel, as well as the fact he has sported a beard and long hair for the majority of his life. This would give him a "take me for who I am" approach, and appeared successful. He is best known for being passionate yet stubborn about racing and his perception of freestyle and current state of monster truck racing and the sport itself, but appears to have relaxed on those views as the truck now competes for various promotions and series he previously deemed unsatisfactory. His stance for a long time was that the sport has become Professional Wrestling on Wheels as most trucks have a over the top gimmicks, drivers were to provoke rivalries, and on occasion formats set up so certain trucks would meet in certain races. His preference leaned more towards drag racing on straight line tracks. He recently admitted in an interview his longtime stance was not the best financially, but recent success has proven satisfactory. He is also known to collect a lot, his shop being filled with many unused spare parts, three unfinished chassis that were to become race trucks, various items sporting USA-1 names or similar patriotic novelties, and prototype or unused officially licensed USA-1 merchandise. Everett is also an avid fan of model building, hence an almost 30 years relationship with AMT. In 2011 he was into the inaugural International Monster Truck Hall of Fame class. He currently is leasing the name to Roger Gauger who runs it on his own Concussion Chassis as a team truck to Quadzilla. It has proven more successful than past attempts to resurrect the name. Category:Drivers Category:Retired Drivers Category:International Monster Truck Hall of Fame inductees